


Trust in Me

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Community: kradam_kiss, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam says something stupid that makes Kris storm out. Adam goes after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in Me

This was not how the night was supposed to end.

Adam was perched on a stool in the kitchen trading stern stares with Kris, who was on his feet and looking fidgety. Actually, Adam was pretty sure that Kris was one word away from storming out of the apartment altogether. He was pissed and it was Adam’s fault. Adam had strayed into the area of joking where he knew he shouldn’t stray. He’d said that one day someone was going to catch onto Kris’s talent and he’d be left behind. He and Kris both knew it wasn’t so much joking as displaying of real insecurities on Adam’s part. Adam usually played it off, though. That hadn’t worked, this time.

“You know I didn’t really mean it,” Adam tried quietly, hoping to calm Kris down.

“Bull,” Kris spat, his normally warm gaze hardening. “You think I would just leave you? When have I _ever_ hinted at that?”

Adam lowered his gaze and sighed. He didn’t know how to explain it, but yes, he was terrified that Kris would leave him, and it wasn’t due to anything Kris had done. The fear was just…there. He’d been hurt in the past and didn’t want to be hurt, again. Who knew what would happen if and when someone noticed how amazing Kris was as a musician? The money and fame…That sort of thing changed people – even grounded ones like Kris.

“You haven’t,” Adam said as he tentatively looked to Kris. “I’m sorry. It’s me being crazy.”

“ _No,_ ” Kris shot back angrily, making Adam wince. “No, it’s you not trusting me as much as I trust you.”

“Just forget I said anything,” Adam said, voice dropping off to a whisper. “Kris, I’m sorry.”

That…was not what Kris wanted to hear, apparently. In the next second, he’d sworn under his breath and was stomping out of the kitchen, through the patio doors and out into the pouring rain. Stunned, Adam blinked as he watched Kris kick a nearby parking stop and then just stand there, seething, as the rain matted down his hair and drenched his clothes.

Slipping off of the stool, Adam trailed after Kris, but stopped at the patio doors. The rain hit the pavement to splash at his feet. He was at a loss for what to say.

“Come back inside,” Adam eventually pleaded, but Kris shook his head stiffly before upturning his face to the rain shower. The water ran in rivulets off his face and down his arms. His thin t-shirt was stuck fast to his toned upper body. His hair was a matted mess. Adam didn’t know whether to drag Kris back inside or get a video camera so he could savor this when he wasn’t gut-rot upset.

Adam threw off his leather jacket to the kitchen counter and warily stepped outside. The rain was cool on his skin and drops on the back of his neck made him shiver. He pulled up short behind Kris and flopped his arms out in defeat.

“If you think you love me more than I love you, you’re cockier than I thought,” Adam said over the pounding of rain around them. He blinked and squinted through the water dripping down his face as Kris turned around. He was still scowling.

“That’s your apology?”

“There is only so many times I can ‘I’m sorry’ before it stops having meaning,” Adam replied, letting his arms fall. “But I am sorry. I’ll try not to doubt you, again.”

Kris’s brow rose. “Try?”

Damn it. Why was this trust thing so hard to control? He desperately wanted to believe in Kris, but he was stumbling around the ‘what if’s. 

Adam closed his eyes and raked his hands through his thick, product-filled hair that was quickly becoming soaked and sticking to his forehead. He felt an ache in his heart when arms were suddenly wrapping around his back and Kris’s hot breath was on his wet chest. He could feel the residual pain in Kris’s hold, which was tight and unrelenting.

“I won’t doubt you, Kris,” Adam said as he returned the embrace, though not nearly as forcefully. 

Kris pulled back slightly to glance up at Adam through the rain, which made them both blink.

“I love you,” Kris said tightly with sadness in his eyes. “I love you so much, Adam. I would never leave you. They could offer me the world and I still wouldn’t leave you.”

The kiss was bitter from the rain water, but hot from mutual desperation. Adam sucked heavily on Kris’s lower lip. He felt Kris pant a warm breath against his face before pulling away to kiss the underside of his chin. Adam shivered, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold rain or the emotional vibrations Kris was sending through him.

“I love you,” Adam said with a slow shake of his head before dragging Kris up into another steamy kiss as the rain fell around them.


End file.
